El Ascenso de un Ghoul
by DoomScar
Summary: Kaneki salvo a la madre de Hinami en vez de huir, ¿que consecuencias traerá esto?. Kaneki x Harem
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este será mi primer fanfic así que por favor sean suaves conmigo, este capítulo da inicio durante el capítulo 7 de el anime, y será un Kaneki x Harem.

Tokyo Ghoul pertenece a su creador Sui Ishida.

Aceptando tú destino

Estaba lloviendo pero el sol apenas se escondia. El joven Ghoul/Humano Kaneki Ken estaba caminando por las calles sin un rumbo fijo, el noto a alguien caer en el lado contrario de la calle donde el estaba caminando, sin embargo esa persona parecía conocida.

'No es esa Hinami-chan?' pensó Kaneki antes de ver que ella cayó al suelo y de inmediato fue a ayudarla.

"Hinami-chan!" el grito para que pudiera oírlo, mientras el cruzo corriendo la calle para llegar a donde estaba ella.

Al llegar a ella vio claramente que algo iba mal, sus ojos estaban algo rojos e hinchados, signo claro de que había estado llorando y estaba jadeando mucho como si acabara de correr un maratón.

"Onii-chan!" grito Hinami mientras se abalanzaba para abrazar a Kaneki por lo atemorizada que estaba por haber dejado a su madre con esos investiadores.

"Hinami-chan ¿qué ocurre?" le pregunto el viendo que estaba llorando en su pecho mientras la abrazaba.

Hinami se separo de el y lo miro, el noto que había terror en sus ojos, sabía que algo malo definitivamente estaba pasando. "¡Okaa-san está… Okaa-san está!".

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde está?" pregunto el preocupado al ver claramente que algo malo le había pasado a la madre de Hinami.

Hinami solo señalo con su dedo a la dirección donde se encontraba su madre con los investigadores.

"¡Vamos!" grito Kaneki antes de agarrar su mano y salir corriendo en la dirección donde se encontraba la señora Ryōko.

Frio, miedo. Angustia, tristeza, esas eran las emociones que estaba sintiendo en este momento Ryōko Fueguchi. Ella le había dicho a su hija que huyera para que se pudiera salvar de estos investigadores mientras ella ganaba tiempo, ella sabía que no podía ganar, ella no era del tipo de las que usan la violencia, sabía que si ella podría crear una distracción ella podría huir y salir con vida por ahora, pero la perseguirían, lo sabía, ya que los investigadores estaban viendo claramente su cara, sin embargo ella quería pasar más tiempo con su hija y su marido, poco sabia ella que su marido ya estaba muerto.

"No estás acostumbrada a pelear, ¿verdad?" le pregunto el investigador Mado Kureo, burlándose de ella ya que se veía claramente que ella no sabía pelear.

"No estás usando tu kagune a sui máxima capacidad, hhhmmm la madre arriesgando la vida por su hija, hahaha, me pone la piel de gallina, es tan gracioso ver a los ghouls imitar el comportamiento humano" le dijo el investigador de pelo blanco mientras sacaba un portafolios gris.

"Amon-kun, has hecho suficiente. Yo me encargare del resto" le dijo a su compañero investigador Amon Kotaro mientras abría y sacaba el contenido del portafolio.

"¿Por qué? ¡No, eso no puede ser!" hablo aterrada la madre ghoul mientras distinguía el olor de su marido en ese portafolio.

"Hehehehehe, ¡Estás en lo correcto!" grito con una sonrisa enloquecida el investigador Mado mientras sacaba su nuevo Quinque, hecho del Kagune del esposo de la ghoul que tenia frente a él.

"Cariño…" dijo en un susurro ella mientras la lagrimas se empezaban a derramar rápidamente de sus ojos al reconocer el Kagune de su marido, que ahora ella sabía que estaba muerto.

"¡Bien... Bien!, ¡Fantástico!, ¡Desesperación, terror, odio!, ¡Esa es la expresión!, ¡Más!, ¡Muéstrame más de eso!"Hablo con una gran sonrisa enloquecida el investigador peliblanco.

Kaneki y Hinami estaban llegando al lugar donde estaba la señora Ryoko corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron.

Al doblar en la esquina de un edificio la vieron a ella, de rodillas con la cabeza agachada y dos investigadores frente a ella y dos más detrás de ella. Hinami rápidamente corrió hacia ella.

"¡Okaa-sa-¡" ella no pudo terminar su frase ya que Kaneki había tapado su boca y la se habían escondido junto a detrás del edificio de al lado, ella intento gritar pero Kaneki no le quitaba la mano tapando su boca.

"¡No, cálmate!" le susurro Kaneki al oído para que los investigadores no lo pudieran oír.

'¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?' pensó con miedo Kaneki mientas veía a los cuatro investigadores rodeando a la madre de Hinami.

'Si tan solo fuera más fuerte podría salvarla, pero no estoy listo para pelear, y menos contra cuatro investigadores tengo que huir de aquí con Hinami-chan antes de que-'su pensamiento fue cortado abruptamente al ver en la madre de Hinami una visión de su propia madre una visión de su madre los días antes de morir, triste, sin esperanza, y consciente de que iba a morir.

'¡No, no puedo dejar esto asi, no puedo dejar que Hinami se quede sin su madre igual que yo!, ella debe tenerla a su lado, ¡Tengo que detenerlos y hacer que ellas escapen, aunque me cueste la vida!' pensó con determinación Kaneki antes de hacer que Hinami viera hacia él, quitando la mano de su boca, viendo que ya no intentaba gritar.

"Escucha Hinami-chan, peleare contra esos investigadores, y les daré el tiempo suficiente a ti y a tu madre para que puedan escapar" le dijo mientras empezaba a ver que la cara de Hinami empezaba a mostrar preocupación.

"Per Onii-chan, tu… ¿estás seguro que podrás contra ellos?" le pregunto ella mientras miraba directamente hacia sus ojos, mostrando una gran preocupación por el.

'Sé que si me derrotan moriré, pero tal vez pueda llegar a escapar de alguna manera durante la pelea… aunque no creo que eso suceda, pero no se lo puedo decir, se que ella no se irá si le digo algo así' pensó mientras veía a los ojos de Hinami que, empezó a ver que a él realmente no le gustaba verla triste.

"No lo creo Hinami-chan, se que aun no soy tan fuerte como para derrotar a alguno de ellos, pero podre ganar el tiempo suficiente para que tú y tu madre puedan estar a salvo, después de un rato que ustedes hayan huido encontrare la manera de escapar de aquí", sabiendo el que esto era una mentira no quería que ella perdiera a su madre igual que él. El se había encariñado mucho con Hinami en el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos, ahora la veía como la hermanita que jamás tuvo, y él se preocupaba mucho por ella.

"¡Pero Onii-chan!", ella intento objetar lo que él iba a hacer antes de que el puso un dedo en sus labios y el empezó a hablar en voz baja, casi en un susurro a ella.

"Hinami-chan no voy a dejar que pierdas a tu madre… al igual que yo perdí la mía" al oír esto los ojos de Hinami se ensancharon, "Yo hace muchos años solía tener una madre amorosa, ella se preocupaba mucho por mi… pero debido a ciertos eventos que sucedieron ella murió cuando ella se podría haber salvado… cuando yo pude haberla salvado" esto último lo dijo mas para sí mismo que para Hinami antes de volver a verla con una mirada determinada y lagrimas en los ojos.

"¡Por eso no dejare que te quiten a tu madre!, se lo que es crecer solo, sin que nadie te apoye ni te abrasé cuando estas triste… yo eh estado así por años ¡Y no dejare que a ti te pase lo mismo si puedo impedirlo!" le dijo antes de oír hablar al investigador que estaba frente a la señora Ryoko.

"Lo menos que puedo hacer por lástima es preguntar tus últimas palabras", Kaneki oyó hablar al investigador de cabello blanco antes de voltear rápidamente hacia Hinami.

"Es hora de que me vaya Hinami-chan, hasta lue-"se vio cortado abruptamente cuando sintió los labios de Hinami bloquear su boca, antes de que ella se separo de él y lo vio con tristeza y ambos con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

"Gracias… Onii-chan" dijo ella antes de ver con horror como el investigador de cabello blanco levanto el Kagune de su padre para matar a su madre.

Kaneki saliendo de su estupor al ver esto, volteo rápidamente hacia donde estaba la madre de Hinami para ver que el investigador se preparaba para matarla antes de que el sintió sus instintos ghoul salir, con su ojo izquierdo volviéndose rojo y su Kagune saliendo de la espalda, y con un estallido de velocidad salió a bloquear el ataque del investigador.

Ryoko estaba esperando el dolor al haber abandonado su esperanza de vivir después de saber que su marido estaba muerto, pero el dolor nunca había llegado, abrió los ojos y al ver hacia delante vio a Kaneki volteando hacia ella con su kagune hacia afuera bloqueando el ataque del investigador peliblanco.

"¿K-Kaneki?" susurro ella sorprendida de que él estaba ahí, salvándola de una muerte segura, "¿Por qué estás aquí?" le pregunto ella, decepcionada de que no pudo morir ahora que su esposo estaba muerto, ella quería estar junto a él.

"R-Ryoko-san, tiene que escapar de aquí, yo los detendré el tiempo que pueda, ¡pero por favor escape ahora!" hablo el jadeando de haber recibido el ataque del investigador, claramente había tomado mas fuerza de la que él había imaginado el detenerlo.

"Lo han matado Kaneki… ¿Por qué?" dijo ella con las lagrimas derramándose de sus ojos, temblando por toda la tristeza que estaba sintiendo.

"Escúcheme Ryoko-san, se que ahora está muy triste pero debe escapar de aquí, usted aun tiene a Hinami con usted, tiene que estar con ella, si ella la pierde a usted, ella se sentirá mucho peor de lo como usted se siente ahora, no puede dejar que ella crezca sin su madre, ¡y yo no lo permitiré si puedo evitarlo!" le dijo el mirándola a los ojos, esperando hacer que ella tenía que vivir.

Ella se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, ella aun tenía a su hija, y ella no la podía dejar sola, "Tienes razón Kaneki-kun, es solo que estaba muy triste al saber que mi esposo había muerto, que olvide que aun tenia a Hinami, gracias por recordármelo Kaneki-kun" respondió ella agradecida de que la hiciera entrar en razón antes de oír hablar al investigador peliblanco.

"Vaya, vaya, al parecer vinieron a rescatar a la damisela en apuros, casi parecen humanos, me dan asco" hablo él con desprecio hacia ellos.

'Mierda, ¡tengo que pensar en un plan rápido!' pensó Kaneki antes de que se le ocurriera una idea.

'¡Lo tengo!' exclamo en su mente antes de volver su vista de nuevo hacia Ryoko. "Ryoko-san, parece que los investigadores detrás de usted no son tan fuertes como los que están detrás de mí, ¿cree que pueda noquearlos?" le pregunto a la ghoul frente a él antes de que ella volvió su cabeza, al volver a ver hacia el ella asintió mientras Kaneki comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Bien, entonces una vez que le de mi señal usted los noqueara y saldrá de aquí, Hinami-chan está detrás de este edificio a nuestra derecha, una vez usted haya noqueado a los que están detrás de usted saldrá corriendo, Hinami-chan se unirá a usted una vez estén huyendo, así que tengan cuidado mientras huyen, y no miren hacia atrás, vayan directo a anteiku" le dijo él, al ver que ella asintió oyó hablar al investigador que estaba deteniendo.

"Vamos, que tanto murmuran, es hora de terminar con esto ahora" dijo el antes de levantar su Quinque de la espalda de Kaneki para volver a golpearlo.

"¡Ahora!" grito Kaneki, Ryoko al oír su señal saco su Kagune, y de un momento a otro ella había golpeado y noqueado a ambos de los investigadores que estaban detrás de ella, ella solo miro un momento a Kaneki que había dado la vuelta para hacer frente a los otros dos investigadores antes de que ella salto hacia arriba del edificio que estaba a su derecha para poder escapar.

El investigador Amon al ver que el ghoul que Mado iba a matar escapaba saltando hacia el techo del edificio, estaba a punto de perseguirla antes de ver a su superior observando al ghoul frente a él con la mirada más enloquecida que había visto de su tiempo trabajando con él.

'¡Un ojo!, obviamente no es el búho de un ojo, pero tal vez estén relacionados de alguna manera' pensó él con una gran sonrisa antes de empezar a hablar otra vez.

"Es una lástima que esa perra haya escapado, ¡pero tú vales mucho mas la pena!" grito el antes de abalanzarse contra Kaneki.


	2. La captura

Hola a todos de nuevo aquí DoomScar, lo siento se que tarde bastante en escribir esto pero mi pereza me gana cada que quiero escribir, pero en fin. Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi anterior capítulo de esta historia, que dejaron sus reviews, me preguntaron quienes serian las chicas del harem, por ahora lo mantendré en secreto, pero si llegan a insistir mucho las publico en el siguiente capítulo, sin más que decir, ¡empecemos!.

Tokyo Ghoul pertenece a su creador Sui Ishida.

La Captura

"¡Vamos!, ¡Pelea!, ¡Grita como lo debió haber hecho esa perra antes de escapar!" grito enloquecido el investigador Mado atacando rápidamente a Kaneki con su Quinque.

Kaneki había estado saltando y esquivando los ataques torpemente ya que era su primera vez peleando contra un investigador, 'Mierda, no puedo controlar bien mi Kagune, debí haberle pedido más entrenamiento a Touka-chan.

Kaneki esquivo la Quinque que lo ataco desde arriba girando en el suelo, su Kagune arremetió contra el investigador, pero él se cubrió rápidamente con su Quinque.

'¡Mierda!, estoy demasiado débil, debo escapar ahora o estaré acabado' pensó Kaneki antes de usar su Kagune para poder impulsarse y saltar en el edificio de al lado.

"HAHAHAHA DEBERAS CREES QUE PUEDES ESCAPAR!" grito enloquecido el investigador antes de usar su Quinque estirándolo hasta llegar a Kaneki y enrollarse en su cintura, jalándolo desde el techo y arremetiendo contra el suelo, haciendo que se aturdiera demasiado.

"Rapido Amon-kun noquéalo, a este nos lo llevaremos con vida" en eso rápidamente Amin asintió sacando su Quinque y correr directamente hacia el aturdido Kaneki y golperalo fuertemente en la cabeza.

Kaneki no tuvo tiempo de recuperar sus sentidos antes de que sintió un dolor punzante en su nuca y todo se volvió negro.

Mado estaba extasiado de haber capturado a este ghoul que parecía diferente de todos los ghouls que se a enfrentado, excepto uno 'un ojo' pensó antes de sacar su celular y llamar al CCG.

"Hola, soy el investigador Mado, podrían traer una camioneta para llevar a un prisionero, si, gracias" con eso colgó y le inyecto un suero anti-células RC para que no fuera un problema mas tarde.

'Espero poder sacarle algo de información a esta basura, si no solo se lo dare a nuestros científicos, últimamente están jodiendo mucho con esa mierda de hacer un tal escuadron Quinque' pensando eso mientras Amon solo miraba fijamente el ghoul inconsciente frente a él.

(Mientras tanto en Anteiku)

Yoshimura estaba limpiando tranquilamente una taza de té mientras miraba por la ventana el dia lluvioso.

'Mmmhhh no me gusta esto, este día se siente de alguna manera muy sombrío' pensó antes de que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe capto su atención.

Entrando por la puerta estaban empapadas Ryoko y Hinami y por alguna razón se veían muy agitadas.

"Yoshimura san por favor tiene que ayudar a Kaneki-kun" grito Ryoko viendo que el gerente era el único que estaba ahí.

"Por favor tranquilícese un poco Ryoko-san y explíqueme lo que paso.

"Onii-chan se quedo peleando con unos investigadores que querían matar a Okaa-san" grito desesperadamente Hinami. El gerente al oir esto frunció el seño antes de hablar nuevamente.

"Por favor explíqueme exactamente que sucedió Ryoko-san" dijo en un tono serio, mientras Ryoko se intento calmar un poco antes de explicar lo que pasó.

"Hinami y yo estábamos caminando, antes de que ella dijo que olio a su padre y salió corriendo, ella entro en un callejón y vi que se había detenido, mire frente a ella y había dos investigadores, uno tenía una sonrisa loca en su rostro y cabello blanco, el otro era algo joven y muy serio, yo me conele al ver que eran ellos, después yo también olí a mi esposo y vi que su olor venia de un portafolios que el tenia, yo me paralicé al darme cuenta lo que había pasado, el de cabello blanco me atacó, solo pude reaccionar para proteger a Hinami yo le dije que se fuera y después de un momento ella se pudo ir, después de que ella se fue yo había aceptado mi muerte y el investigador estaba a punto de decapitarme pero nunca sentí el dolor, frente a mi estaba Kaneki-kun protegiéndome con su kagune, el me defendió por unos momentos antes de que él me hablo y me hizo darme cuenta que todavía tenía a Hinami y tengo que protegerla, en cuanto el me dijo que escapara yo lo hice y vinimos corriendo lo más rápido que pudimos para pedirle que lo ayude" al final ella termino entre lagrimas intentando no derrumbarse por todo lo que sucedió en el dia.

Yoshimura asintió antes de salir de la tienda y empezó a correr sobre los edificios.

'Espero que no se lo haya llevado ese loco de Mado' pensó antes de llegar a donde finalizaba el olor de Kaneki.

'Hasta aquí llega su olor, hay sangre, claramente salió muy herido, y de lo que Touka me ah dicho el no le gusta usar su kagune' pensó con una mirada triste mientras observaba el espacio vacío donde había sido la pelea.

(De vuelta en anteiku)

Hinami estaba desesperadamente a que llegara el señor Yoshimura junto con su Onii-chan, ella se sentía horrible por dejarlo solo contra esos investigadores y se sentía tan agradecida con el por haber recatado a su Okaa-san que no tenia palabras para expresarlo.

En el tiempo que había pasado con él se habían acercado bastante el uno al otro al punto de que eran casi inseparables, ella con el tiempo empezó a tener un pequeño sentimiento cada vez que lo veía su estomago le hacía cosquillas y su corazón empezaba a agitarse, ella no sabía que era ese sentimiento que con el tiempo que pasban juntos mas iba creciendo ya que ella no tenía ninguna experiencia con eso, ella creía tener una idea antes pero no estaba segura, ahora después de lo que había hecho por ella y el dolor que vio en sus ojos solo confirmo sus sospechas sobre ese sentimiento.

'Te amo Onii-chan, y jamás volveré a deja que te sientas solo otra vez' pensó ella con determinación y cariño antes de que oyó la puerta abrirse, ella vio esperanzada que por la puerta entrara su Onii-chan pero solo empezó a temer al ver solo al señor Yoshimura entrar.

"Al parecer se lo han llevado, y por lo que creo… ya no lo volveremos a ver" dijo él con tristeza antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro y subir las escaleras.

Hinami no podía sentir nada más que dolor en su pecho al saber que su Onii-chan no volvería, las lagrimas se empezaron a deslizar por su rostro antes de que ella salió corriendo a su habitación mientras su madre corria tras ella para consolarla.

(En alguna parte dentro del CCG)

Un cuarto oscuro y lleno de diferentes herramientas y un olor pútrido estaba un Kaneki sentado en medio.

"Muy bien gusano de un ojo ahora espero me digas todo lo que sabes de tus amigos ghouls" le dijo con una sonrisa enloquecida el investigador Mado mientras tronaba su dedo índice con el pulgar.

(10 dias después)

"Hhhmmm ya me canse de esto, esta perra no hablara por más que lo torture" dijo Mado con desesperación antes de llamar a los científicos para que se lo llevaran.

(2 semanas después)

"Muy bien, el resultado ah sido positivo, su cuerpo aceptó los demás sacos kagune Ukaku, Koukaku y que tiene todos los tipos de Kagune solo debemos borrar su memoria y hacer que trabaje para el CCG" dijo con satisfacción un científico antes de que las alarmas empezaron a sonar y el científico cayó muerto con dos agujeros en su estomago.

"No te preocupes, nosotros te sacaremos de aquí Kaneki-kun" dijieron dos voces femeninas al mismo tiempo.

Kaneki empezó a abrir un poco los ojos para ver a las dos personas frente a él, recuerdos de su niñez inundaron su mente antes de desmayarse de nuevo, pero no sin antes decir dos palabras.

"Kurona-chan, Nashiro-chan…".


End file.
